My Daughter and I
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of the "Additional Breaking Dawn Moments" collection: Taken from Breaking Dawn, page 468, here is MY idea of Edward humming a beautiful little tune for Renesmee. Enjoy! It's a One Shot and it's from Edward's POV.


**IT'S A ONE SHOT! IT'S A ONE SHOT!! IT'S A ONE SHOT!!  
**How many times to I need to say that?

Okay, I had been rereading _Breaking Dawn_ this weekend. And one part of Book Three stood out and I wanted to expand it. If you have no idea what scene I talking about, is on page 468:

…_Or the song Edward had crooned to her that was so perfect Renesmee played it for me twice_…

So here is my version of how that happened…Enjoy.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**My Daughter and I**  
By Nollie Marie

Edward's POV

I watched her, laying so still on that table. She has to be in pain. She had…oh God, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't stand to see her just laying there. She was my air, my life. She was everything to me. Without her…

_No, don't go there_, I thought, sighing.

I heard a soft murmuring down stairs. It sounded like Carlisle and Jasper, but I didn't pay attention to their conversation or to their thoughts either. I heard a door open and a soft something shift in the air. Only one person came to my mind that would have caused that air shifting and that was the one person that I wasn't quite pleased with at the present moment. Sure he has done more than anything to protect us and Bella but his last act—I growled. I would deal with that once I made sure Bella was alright.

I heard a quick flint up stairs, sounded like Rosalie. That and the quick heart flutter gave it away as Rosalie, who continued never let go of Renesmee except to Jacob. I growled at that name again.

_Edward_, Rosalie thought, slowly pushing the door opened to the room.

I turned my head slightly in the direction of where Rosalie slowly walked into the room. I could smell the sweet scent of Rosalie but even the more beautiful scent of Renesmee. She was the perfect mixture of Bella's sweet freesia scent and something else, making it more potent.

_Carlisle is taking the family hunting, Edward_, Rosalie thought, walking closer.

"And?" I breathed, never taking my eyes off Bella, though I turned my head more in the direction of Rosalie and Renesmee.

_And…well…since _that dog_ had to go on a round to make sure those _other _dogs weren't out, Renesmee has to stay with someone_, Rosalie thought.

"And since I won't leave Bella's side, I'm perfectly able to hold her," I said, knowing exactly where thoughts were going. No pun intended.

Rosalie gently placed Renesmee into my arms that lay in my lap. I looked down at the warm wiggly little bundle in my arms. Beautiful warm chocolate eyes stared back at me, eyes so familiar in a face that was a perfect blend of my love one and me. If my heart were able to beat, I was sure that it would have picked up at the beautiful little girl in my arms, one created from love.

I heard Rosalie slowly slip out of the room, thinking of the time that the others would be back from hunting, but my eyes remained on the little face. She blinked a few times before yawning one little tiny perfect 'O.' I heard her thoughts slowly slow down as sleep started to take over her.

Realizing that she was tired, needing sleep, like her mother would have only a few months ago, I started to hum something that appeared in my head. I had managed to hum a few bars of notes and I realized a new song was started to form in my mind. I could add a melody, making this nameless tune something with a name.

No, it had a name. It was named for this little one in my arms, my beautiful Renesmee. I looked down and saw that that said person, to whom I was singing too, was now a sleep.

I stopped humming and watched the little chest flutter with a quick easy breaths, her heart beating in that little chest. Oh the sound of the heart beat was music to my own ears.

I looked up, at my still silent wife on the table, and wondered if she was alright. If she was in pain. I needed to know.

I didn't see the little fist raise until it had touched the side of my neck. I jumped at the warmth but also at the onsought of thoughts that flooded into my mind.

It was me humming, only coming from the mind of the tiny creature in my arms.

I gasped when I heard her thoughts floated into my mind. _Why did you stop? Continue…please…for me._

I quickly glanced down and saw those eyes open again. She had awaken when I had stopped humming only I didn't notice because I had been looking at her.

"Did you like that song?" I whispered to her; bring her closer to me, more intimate with me.

Her fist, that had pulled away fro a second, had came back to my neck, her answer floating into my mind. _Yes, I loved it. Please, again._

And how could I deny her, my own daughter. I couldn't say no to Bella, I definitely couldn't say no to her. With a quick chuckle, I went back to humming the same tune again. Only I added a few touches to it, making it more perfect, perfect for the person it had inspired it.

_What do you call it, the tune?_ Renesmee thought, using her talent again.

I smiled down at her, pausing in my humming. "Whatever you wish to call it…it's your own lullaby," I whispered and went right back to humming.

I had repeated added onto the tune some more when Renesmee touched my neck again with her much warm palm. _I love it,_ she whispered. _Thank you_.

I smiled. "Anything, darling." And then with a moment to think, I added, "I love you, Renesmee."

She smiled, flashing a smile of teeth very white, and her hand raised again. _I love you too…daddy._

And I went back to humming.

* * *

Well…what do you think? I hoped you liked it!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the song that helped inspired this oneshot is up on my website, on the "_Additional Breaking Dawn_ Moments Series" page!!


End file.
